The subject of the invention is the microwave sensor antenna for instantaneous position measurement of movable element, especially in turbo-machine.
The microwave antenna in the shape of waveguide of rectangular or circular intersection is known from the elaboration titled: xe2x80x9cMicrowave antenna theory and designxe2x80x9d, Massachusetts Institute of Technology, McGraw-Hill Book Company, Inc. 1949.
The subject of the invention is, that the antenna centric duct in the form of long cylinder has a coaxial channel of circular intersection at one end, and a coaxial screwed tongue at the other end. On one third of cylinder length there is a lateral screwed port. With the help of the tongue, the cylinder is coaxialy connected to the cylindrical housing inside its cylindrical hollow in which there is an antenna sleeve with necking, placed on the axis of the hollow. Inside the lateral screwed port of the cylinder, there is a short support of the waveguide. In the free end of the support, there is a transverse cut. In the transverse cut of short support of the waveguide, one end of the waveguide in the shape of rod of circular intersection is located. Its second end is located in transverse cut of long waveguide support, located in lateral screwed port of the cylindrical housing, at its opposite end. The waveguide is placed inside the cylindrical longitudinal channel, made in parallel to longitudinal axis of the antenna, and connected to the cylindrical hollow inside the housing. On the housing axis, there is the cut of rectangular intersection to a depth of one third of the housing length, located in parallel to cylindrical longitudinal channel and perpendicular to the axis of waveguide long and short support. At the end of the cut inside the housing, there is transversal cylindrical hollow with the diameter equal to dual value of cut width and the axis placed on outside wall face of this cut. Inside the cylindrical wall along the waveguide short support, there is a coaxial hole with a fine thread. Inside the hole there is an antenna adjusting screw cooperating with a back nut. On the outside wall face, from cylindrical hollow side, there is a clamp nut with the escapement, and from the opposite side, the housing has an antenna back nut on its outside face. Free space of the coaxial cylindrical hollow, cylindrical longitudinal channel, and rectangular intersection cut is filled with dielectric body.